My Impossible Wish
by BrilliantBluelight
Summary: A dream of mine, Amu is the crown princess of Japan on the run from her parents' enemies. On the way she meets new friends and enemies too. Will she survive the race? Is it even a race? Rated K  - T:  Hope you like it!
1. Preview

_K, I was bored and this is a dream I had during winter break. I changed some parts of it to fit the topic Shugo Chara but yeah, basically it's the same. Hope you liked it!_

* * *

Summary: Amu is the crown princess of Japan on the run from her parents' enemies. On the way she meets new friends and enemies too. Will she survive the race? Is it even a race?

~My Impossible Wish~

Preview

Hinamori Amu is the Crown Princess of Japan.

When she was 5, her father Hinamori Tsumugu who is the Emperor of Japan and her mother Hinamori Midori the Empress of Japan sent her away to her Uncle Amakawa Tsukasa.

The reason is to protect her from the enemies of Japan.

But 3 years later at the age of 8, their enemies found out and burned Tsukasa's house down.

Their corpses were never found, leaving no proof wither the princess was alive or not.

Hinamori Amu became a legend and was never spoken of again.

A year after Hinamori Ami was born and became the crown princess replacing Amu.

Amu was forgotten by everyone except her family excluding Ami. But the truth was…

"_Amu, where are you!" Uncle Tsukasa shouted an arm over his mouth out. _

_I struggled to get up fighting the urge to collapse and rest in peace. _

_"Ah!" I cried as my wardrobe almost fell on me. _

_"Help!" I screamed running out from my room to find Uncle Tsukasa. _

_"Amu!" he yelled seeing me, _

_"Uncle Tsukasa!" I shrieked barely avoiding a flaming table fallen on the floor. _

_"Oh Amu, I am so glad that you are safe. But we must get out of here." He said picking me up and running towards his office. _

_"Why are we heading for your office?" I asked burying my face into his chest holding on to him tightly. _

_"Be-"he started avoiding the flames _

_"*pant* -cause we-"he continued dashing like a mad man. _

_"*pant* need *pant* to escape." He finished just as we arrived in front of the door. _

_He kicked it open literally and slammed the door shut quick. _

_He ran to the bookshelf scanned it through and pulled a book out. _

_The shelf slid open revealing a long staircase going downwards swallowing the earth. _

_I shivered involuntarily _

_"Amu, hurry!" he said urgently, I obeyed and started downwards letting the darkness consume me. _

_Uncle hurried after me sliding the shelf back in place. _

_"Amu, listen to me carefully. Your parents' enemies are after us and we must get away from them or else grave danger will come upon us okay?" he asked me speaking in short quick breaths. _

_I nodded quickly before realizing that he probably couldn't see me _

_"Okay," I replied, I heard him sigh in relief. _

_"Another thing, since the enemies might try to find us again we need to hide ourselves. Amu would you prefer a wig, dye or haircut?" he said _

_"Wig!" I cried out horrified at the fact of dyeing or cutting my hair. _

_He chuckled half-heartedly "Alright," he said, I noticed that there was a light ahead. _

_"Uncle, is that the exit?" I asked _

_"Well, not really…" he said just before we stepped into light. _

_I gasped at the sight in front of me. There I saw…_

_A room filled with costumes, wigs, contacts, glasses and basically everything and anything you needed for a disguise. _

_He gave me a blue wig along with blue eye contacts that were a shade or two lighter than my hair._

_"Amu, from now on you are Koizumi Sora. I have a friend that will take care of you." He said after that I lived with Uncle Tsukasa's friend Hoshina Souko. _

_She had a daughter name Utau and I had a 'sister' name Ayumu. _

_She was only 4 so she thought I was her brother. _

_Utau and I became great friends and never broke apart. _

_Ayumu was really like a dear sister to me. _

My only regret was that I never told her I was actually a girl. Only Aunt Souko knew that.

Now 6 years later…

"_The princess has arrived!" a voice had bellowed carrying to the main hall. _

_I walked gracefully through the halls of my home that I lived in. _

_"__Amu, My precious daughter!" I heard my father cry as I entered the majestic room. _

I am Amu, the crown princess of Japan.

I was 5 at that time and had no knowledge of what might happen in the future.

Now I must suffer the consequences.

At that time I was invited to dine with my father the Emperor, little did I know what was about to come.

"_Amu, come! Sit down!" my father cried, _

_I nodded and walked gracefully towards my father the train of my beautiful light pink kimono swaying ever so slightly. _

_"Father," I said respectfully as I curtsied elegantly making sure not to screw anything up. _

_"Amu, today I have called you to tell you of some bad news." My father started hesitantly in a serious voice which was rare for him. _

_"Yes father?" I had asked out of curiosity _

_"…we are sending you away." He had said I felt my heart break into a million pieces. _

_The dancers had started to perform but nothing can ever break me from my misery. _

My eyes slowly open I lift a hand up to my eyes realizing that I am crying. I have never been able to forget that day that I was sent away.

I sigh, 9 years have pass since then and now I am sent to France for a scholarship thing. _Might as well enjoy it,_

"Emergency, the ship is unstable so we will not land where we planned instead we will land at the grasslands near the Fujisaki Academy well more like a mall, school and hotel combine together if you ask me."

A voice calls from the PA system.

I sigh and get up, _start of a new life huh? I wonder what awaits me._

* * *

_So? How'd you like it? The original dream was totally different well at least the that last part was. The beginning was actually not part of my dream. The_

Now 6 years later...

part was when my dream began. Also if you have any requests on what stories I should or you want me to do please do feel free to tell me! I really hope you like them! :)


	2. A New Life

_Light: Hiya! SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Reading Blueberry Assassin's comment made me think, I must update. I wasn't actually waiting for more reviews I was just sort of losing the idea. Honto ni gomenasai *does a sincere bow*_

_Amu: On with the story!_

_Ayumu: Light does not own Shugo Chara_

_Light: IM SO SORRY!_

* * *

Summary: Amu is the crown princess of Japan on the run from her parents' enemies. On the way she meets new friends and enemies too. Will she survive the race? Is it even a race?

~My Impossible Wish~

Chapter 1: A New Life

Amu POV

I get off the boat with my luggage and white violin case.

Outside I see a short blonde girl around my age with a wet violin case looking around.

"Hello," I say politely wondering what she is doing here.

The girl just continues looking around ignoring me,

"ummm…hello?" I ask getting a little frustrated with the girl.

"Hi," the said girl replies breaking away from her surroundings.

I glance down at the girl "I'm Koizumi Sora, you are…?"

"Mashiro Rima,"

"Nice to meet you, may I call you Rima-chan?" Rima nods quietly.

I look at the wet black violin case that Rima is holding.

"Maybe you should put that somewhere dry." I advise her Rima nods

"Are you going to Fujisaki Academy?" Rima suddenly asks

"Yes," I reply surprise. "I see," Rima says nodding her head

"Follow me," she says and starts walking off in the direction of the academy.

We stop at a small welcoming white church and Rima walks in,

"Huh? Wait up Rima-chan!" I say before following her inside,

_for a small girl she sure walks fast!_

"Rima-chan? Is that you?" a soft voice asks, a beautiful person walks out into the open, down the lane.

I look mesmerize by the beauty and grace of the girl.

"Yes, Nadeshiko," Rima says a little irritate for some reason.

"Who is that?" I ask curious and confuse at the same time 'Nadeshiko' stops in front of Rima.

"_He's _the one." Rima says ignoring me

_he? Who's he?_

"Really?" the girl Rima calls Nadeshiko says as if slightly amuse glancing at me.

"Well, I think so but we have to check." Rima says also glancing at me

"Hello?" I yell "Yes," Nadeshiko says turning to face me; she bows to me and rises

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"Huh? Oh! Nice to meet you too, I'm Koizumi Sora." I reply also bowing to her.

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko, huh wait Fujisaki isn't that the family who owns the academy! _

"Fujisaki! As in the family re-owned for their dances and owner of THE Fujisaki Academy! THAT FUJISAKI!" I practically scream at their ears.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rima sigh shaking her head.

"Oops, excuse me for my out-burst; it's an honor to meet you Fujisaki-san." I say quickly, Nadeshiko, wait no its _Fujisaki-san_ laughs.

_WAIT A MINUTE! Back up, she LAUGHED!_

"Sorry Sora-kun, you can just call me Nadeshiko, Fujisaki-san makes me sound like my mother." She says nicely smiling at me.

I smile too

"Nadeshiko," a cough is heard from behind us,

"Gomen, Rima-chan." I say sweat-dropping.

Just then a loud bell rang

"Huh?" I question the two girls

"Crap! SCHOOL!" Rima yells, she shoves her still wet violin case into Nadeshiko hands and dashes out the double-doors dragging me with her leaving Nadeshiko in the dust.

_School! CRAP I FORGOT~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

_What'd you think? Sorry for not updating faster I'm REALLY SORRY T.T I was busy with school, DON'T KILL ME~_

_ahem, I was a bit dramatic but I meant it...mostly *nods* anyways srry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy school is hard so SHORT _

_GOMENASAI_


End file.
